Men more likely to help women if she wears high heels
Interesting article and maybe one reason "Erica fights Pirates in "unpractical heels" Men more likely to help women if she wears high heels, study finds The Université de Bretagne-Sud in France found that the height of a woman’s heel exerts a powerful influence over men’s behaviour Scientists have already proven that high heels change a woman’s gait, making her take shorter, more ladylike strides, while encouraging an alluring swing of the hips. But a new study suggests slipping into a pair of heels could also bring out the best in men, making them more willing to help. Nicholas Guéguen, of the Université de Bretagne-Sud in France, found that the height of a woman’s heel exerts a powerful influence on men’s behaviour. Guéguen sent a woman in different heel heights into the streets of Brittany in France and asked 90 random men to complete a quick survey. The 19-year-old female alternately wore flat shoes and a pair of 3.5 inch stilettoes. Men were more likely to respond when the woman wore higher heels—82 per cent agreed to do the survey when she wore 3.5 inch heels, compared with 42 per cent when she wore flats. But ladies didn’t fall for it. Only about 33 per cent of women on average said yes to the survey request, regardless of the heel height. Guéguen also tested people's empathy, observing how 180 men and 180 women responded when four young women of the same height, weight and shoe size dropped a glove while wearing different heel heights. They wore similar clothing of the same colour, according to the study, and they each dropped the glove wearing three different pairs of shoes in the same height categories as in the above experiment. A whopping 93 per cent of men chased after the women when they wore high heels to return the glove, compared to 62 per cent of those who did when she wore flat shoes. And while women were also more likely to track down the high-heeled women than those wearing flats, the rates were much lower—52 per cent for the heel wearers and 43 per cent for the flats wearer. Lastly, Guéguen observed 36 men aged between 20 and 58 in a bar and found them quicker to start chatting up a woman wearing heels. They approached a female while wearing heels within seven minutes, whereas it took them more than 13 minutes while she was wearing flats. Possible explanations for the findings include the change in gait brought about by high heels or the demure appearance of the foot when wearing such shoes, says Guéguen. He also feels that because so many models are depicted wearing high heels men have mistakenly come to associate them with sexual intent. “As a man I can see that I prefer to see my wife when she wears high heels and many men in France have the same evaluation,” Gueguen said “The results showed that high heels were associated with greater sexiness, overall physical attractiveness, breast attractiveness, beauty, attractiveness to other men, and willingness for a date,” he writes A previous study by Portsmouth University They concluded that the women looked more feminine in heels, as they made them take shorter strides and swing their hips more. Men who were asked to determine if a figure was a female or male walking towards them took twice as long to decide if the woman was wearing flats. The study was published in the journal Archives of Sexual Behaviour. Category:GC Writers Resources Category:Vanessa's World